Four of Them
by belikov123
Summary: REWRITTEN Dimitri leaves Rose in order to be with Tasha Ozera. But he's leaving a couple somethings behind besides the pieces of Rose's broken heart. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.


**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

Withholding a frustrating scream, I flopped down on my dorm issue bed, covered in dorm issue sheets, surrounded by the boring blank walls of my dorm room. The sunshine yellow comforter was a bit scratchy but I'd grown used to it again after Lissa's and my escape from this prison they dared to call a boarding school. I suppose it's actually a nice place, better than some at least, but I felt so trapped inside this gated off environment. Especially now that my true love was gone.

Off with another woman he is. Off with Natasha Ozera as a matter of fact. I found them lying in his bed together… naked. He then proceeded to tell me that it was all just fun and games until I graduated. Maybe it was for him, but not for me. I gave him everything, my heart, my love… my virginity. Everything I had now belonged to him. I was left with my few physical possessions and a heart that has been put through a paper shredder and then fed to gerbils.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a severe urge to vomit. I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach into the white porcelain bowl until, finally, my stomach seemed to settle. I rinsed out my mouth in the tap, taking a few gulps as I did so.

There was something wrong with me. This was the third time today, the somewhere-in-the-highteenth time this week. Adrian Ivashkov told me to go see the school nurse, but I adamantly refused. I didn't need her help. This would blow over soon.

But ahh, Adrian. Poor, sweet Adrian Ivashkov. I suppose I should tell you a little something about him, shouldn't I. Well, I met him when the school decided to have Christmas break at a ski lodge for the moroi somewhere near Spokane, Washington. He was smoking a cigarette and calling me 'Little Dhampir'. Which I suppose was appropriate since I am a dhampir in training. A dhampir is half moroi (which is a vampire, albeit a good one" and half human. We train to protect the moroi from the strigoi (the evil vampires). That's what this stupid school is for. To have a safe place for the moroi children to learn and to train the dhampirs to protect them. I'm training to be Vasalissa Dragomir's guardian. She's the Dragomir princess and the very last of her family. But I'm getting off track. Back to Adraian. He put on this air of 'I get what I want and fuck anything that walks'. That night, I dreamed of him.

Of course, it wasn't a dream my mind conjured. Adrian can dream walk, which means that whenever someone is asleep, he can appear in their dreams and annoy the hell out of them. This is because of the element he specialized in. His element is Spirit. I's an obscure element that no one knew of. Lissa also has this element which is why Adrian moved into the school. Unfortunately, Spirit causes the user to go insane. So to combat the side effects of his element, Adrian remains drunk most of the time and also smokes cigarettes.

He claims that he wants to be with me, but I won't give him the time of day. Because of this, he blames Dimitri and hates him. Now that Dimitri's gone, who knows if that hatred will continue. But Adrian is partially right. My absolute love for Dimitri is partially why I won't date Adrian. Another part is that, Adrian is a royal moroi. The queen's nephew to be exact.

Moroi and dhampir relationships are looked down on. It's the only way us dhampirs can reproduce because we're half breads. But the relationships are still frowned upon because the moroi are expected to be with other moroi. So usually a guy moroi has a fling with a girl dhampir and leaves her with a baby. That's a reason why guardian numbers are dropping so drastically. The dhampir women decide to not be guardians in exchange for raising their children. These women have picked up the stereotypical title of bloodwhores. It means a dhampir who lets a moroi drink their blood during sex. It's said that the endorphins in the moroi's saliva make the sex that much better, but I wouldn't know. About the sex I mean.

While Lissa and I were on the run, there wasn't a lot of blood for supply, so I fed her. I didn't get addicted like some people do. We didn't have feeds often enough for that, only every couple of days. I gave me a huge rush but we're just friends and definitely not lesbians, so that was as far as things went with that.

A relationship with two dhampirs is even more looked down on. It's practically forbidden. This normally brings the number of guardians down even more because they tend to run away together. They can't evne produce children so most of the time, the relationship seems worthless. This is why my relationship with Dimitri had to be kept a secret. Plus it was a student/teacher relationship. Dimitri was my mentor. The only reason I even had one was because I'd missed two years of training when I ran away with Lissa. It was kind of Dimitri's punishment for sticking up for me. For the most part, I had hated him for bringing Lissa and me back to St. Vladmir's Academy. I'd spent so much time breaking us out in the first place. He was skilled and caught us right after Lissa had fed off of me. I wasn't really much help from being light headed from blood loss. From the first moment, I called him Comrade as a slight to his accent.

Dimitri Belikov was from a small town called Baia in BFE Russia. He doesn't really say much about his home life or himself. I only heard about his home town in passing once. He likes old western books and crappy country music. He has three sisters, a nephew, and his mom and grandmother. He beat his dad up when he was thirteen because he got tired of his dad coming around whenever he wanted and beating on his mother. Dimitri also has an extremely strong sense of duty. I think this is one of the things that drew me to him. A pang of longing shot through me so unexpectedly that I lost my breath for a few moments. I had somehow found my way back to my bed. I then buried my head in my slightly scratchy pillow and sobbed like I was trying to start a flood.

**This is the first chapter of the rewrite. Finally! Right? Well as you can see I have changed a few things. This sounds and flows so much better than the last one. I hope you all like it better than the last. Most of this has been written out for some time but I got yelled at by my cousin for writing fanfiction. She doesn't like it and she constantly teases me about it. At least now she stopped reading over my shoulder and reading it out loud right when I got to a decent slash scene! Ugh! Oh well. If you haven't read the original, I would say I recommend you read it but it was utter crap so I understand if you don't. Review Please!^^**

**Another note! Dimitri and Rose will never get back together.**

**Spoiler! Rose will die. I will not bring her back again. I hated how I brought her back though it sprung up some things last time I can spring them up another way. She was a bitch no one liked her and she made the story go down hill.**


End file.
